College Life
by L. Wells
Summary: La 6eme d’un groupe d’amis au temps des Maraudeurs. Une année qui promet d'être mouvementée! On grandit, à Poudlard... Ne tient pas compte des livres
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages et l'histoire son à moi.

Résumé : La 6eme d'un groupe d'amis au temps des Maraudeurs… James et ses amis découvrent peu à peu la vie d'adulte. Ne tient pas compte des livres.

Note de l'auteur : Alors… Je préviens directement ceux qui cherchent de l'aventure ou du suspens de passer leur chemin : ) . Je suis dans une passe très série américaine du genre One Tree Hill ou The OC donc cette fic évoluera un peu dans le même esprit, avec des « épisodes » , beaucoup de dialogue, ect... Ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouver des similitudes avec ce genre de séries, donc… Je passerai rapidement d'un personnage ou d'un groupe de personnages à un autre. Je compte mettre une chanson au début de chaque chapitre et des petites phrases à la fin. Bonne lecture !

**Introduction**

Le 1er septembre. Le jour habituellement détesté par tant d'élèves moldus avait plutôt la côte du côté des sorciers, qui se pressaient sur la voie 9 ¾. Certains disaient un dernier au revoir distrait à leurs parents avant de monter dans le train, d'autres se serraient dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances ou d'autres encore subissaient les dernières recommandations de leurs parents. Mais une fille se démarquait de ce paysage annuel ; grande, mince, un sourire parfait accompagné de dents parfaitement blanches, des cheveux blond parfaitement coiffés qui tombaient sur ses hanches parfaites… Oui, c'était le type même de la fille parfaite. Elle marchait d'un pas souple mais conquérant sur le quai. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur son passage mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention –s'en rendait-elle même compte ? Elle traînait une valise derrière elle et ne semblait pas accompagnée, sinon par une petite boule de poil qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras. Elle mit sa valise dans le compartiment à bagages – non sans recevoir un sourire charmeur de l'employé de gare - et s'arrêta pour scruter le quai. Elle vit alors une tête rousse passer la barrière et se jeta sur elle.

- Lily ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oh Agena !

Elles se prirent dans les bras et Lily commença ses questions :

- Alors ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Les gens du camp d'été étaient sympas ? T'as pensé à moi ? Je n'ai reçu que deux lettres, c'est normal ? Mais tes cheveux sont méga blonds ! Comment ça se fait ? Tu les as teints ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais belle au naturel et que tu…

- Wooow Lil', doucement ! Bon… Procédons par ordre : Oui, j'ai passé de bonne vacances, oui j'ai pensé à toi, non ce n'est pas normal que tu n'ai reçu que deux lettres, non je n'ai pas teint mes cheveux et oui… Je sais que je suis belle au naturel !

Lily resta un moment silencieuse…Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Loane et Ellen sont déjà arrivées ?

- Je ne crois pas… En tout cas, je ne les ai pas encore vues.

Un grand bruit retentit derrière elles et elles se retournèrent en un sursaut.

- Oh Merlin, madame, je suis désolée ! Oh, là, là… Ça va aller ? Je…Je ne vous ai pas vue ! Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? Oh, là, là…

- Merci, ça ira, mademoiselle, ne vous..

- Oh, là, là… Vous n'avez rien de casser ? Je suis sincèrement désolée !

Agena et Lily étaient reparties dans un fou rire en voyant leur amie couvrir d'excuse la dame qu'elle avait percutée. Ellen et son inséparable maladresse commençaient l'année sur les chapeaux de roues ! Elles aidèrent Ellen et la dame à remettre leurs affaires sur leurs caddies respectifs et Ellen s'excusa encore une dizaine de fois. Leur amie était une fille de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un brun étonnement clair et, vous l'aurez compris, d'une maladresse maladive.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue !

- Ça va, Ellen, elle est pas morte non plus !

- C'est vrai, elle faisait pas trop attention non plus… Mais elle aurait quand même pu…Je ne sais pas, moi !

- Alors tais-toi, trancha une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Les trois filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Peter Pettigrow, un membre de leur très célèbre et très fermé groupe d'amis. Celui-ci leur souriait quand un deuxième garçon arriva en bousculant tous les chariots pour se mettre au milieu.

- Bonjour tout le monde et acclamez le grrrrrrand Sirius Black fin prêt pour une 6eme année de fooooolie !

- Sirius… soupira un garçon à l'air fatigué.

- Oui, Remus, Même toi ! Applaudis, applaudis !

- Demain.

- …Même pas un p'tit clapotis ?

- Naaaan !

- Bon d'accord. Alors Evans dis-moi, t'as décider de succomber au charme du graaaaaand mais néanmoins merrrrrrveilleux James Potter, cette année ?

- Je ne succomberais au charme de James cette année encore car il en est totalement dépourvu !

- Merci Lily, ça me touche beaucoup, fit un garçon à lunettes en lui faisant une petite révérence.

- Moi je suis sûre que vous finissez l'année ensemble, fit Agena en haussant les épaules.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, mon chou ! fit une fille aux cheveux noirs qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Nous voici au complet, mes amis ! constata Lily.

- On va chercher un compartiment ?

Pendant que vos nouveaux personnages de fiction préférés se cherchent un compartiment, laissez-moi vous les présenter assez rapidement :

La première arrivée, Agena Parker, faisait partie des Serpentards et avait un physique comme décrit ici plus haut. Sa famille restait un vrai mystère aux yeux de ses amis et elle laissait rarement voir ses émotions. C'était une des filles les plus populaires de l'école ; un modèle pour les filles, un fantasme pour les garçons. Il lui arrivait très souvent de profiter de cette célébrité et elle pouvait être une vraie garce, même avec ses amis.

Ensuite arrive Lily Evans, une fille de moldus. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et sa phrase fétiche était « Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ». Cette rousse excellait dans toutes les matières et rares étaient les jours où elle ne se disputait pas avec James. En apparence, elle était sûre d'elle mais si on creusait un peu, on pouvait y trouver une fille vulnérable et qui a souvent besoin d'être rassurée. D'une nature très lunatique, on ne savait jamais anticiper ses réactions.

Celle-ci fut suivie par l'entrée fracassante d'Ellen. Cette Serdaigle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et pouvait parler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Elle pouvait rire aux éclats une minute et tout balancer par terre la minute d'après. Son caractère était très difficile à cerner, ce qui lui valut le surnom d' « Ellen Milles Facettes » par son grand frère. Elle était légèrement bouclée et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, comme son frère. Celui-ci avait un an de plus qu'elle. Autant elle était maladroite sur la terre ferme, autant personne ne la battait sur un balai. Elle était très garçon-manqué et l'amour était de loin le moindre de ses soucis.

Peter était alors intervenu : ce garçon de petit taille et à l'air enfantin inspirait tout de suite la confiance et l'honnêteté. Il était conscient de n'être dans ce groupe d'amis que parce qu'il était ami avec Remus depuis son enfance mais il ne se plaignait pas de son sort, loin de là. Il avait tout de même réussit à bien s'intégrer au petit groupe et il était considéré avec respect dans l'école. Malgré ça, il était terriblement naïf et influençable.

La personne suivante n'était d'autre que le graaaaaaaand et beau Sirius Black. A la grande honte de toute sa noire famille, Sirius avait atterri à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard, comme aurait pu le prédire son nom de famille. Depuis ses onze ans, donc, il était traité comme un moins que rien par ses parents mais entretenait une relation d'amitié secrète avec son frère, Regulus, deux ans de moins. Il était le charmeur du groupe, mais ne voulait jamais faire de mal à une fille. Ses yeux aciers pétillaient lorsqu'il avait un mauvais coup derrière la tête. Son manque de tact faisait aussi partie de sa personnalité.

Remus Lupin avait fait apparition peut après. Ce jeune homme à l'apparence faible et fragile cachait en fait un secret : il était loup-garou. Les garçons avaient découvert sa nature pendant leur première année et Remus avait décidé de l'avouer aux filles l'an dernier. Il avait été très soulagé qu'elles ne partent pas en courant de l'autre côté de la Terre quand il leur a apprit. Calme et réfléchis, il prenait toujours son temps avant de prendre une décision, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir si il mettrait de la confiture framboise ou d'abricot sur son toast.

James était entré en scène quelques minutes plus tard. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et il était d'intérêt public qu'il en pinçait pour Lily Evans, celle-ci repoussant ses avances depuis près d'un an. Grand garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux fines lunettes qui protégeaient ses yeux chocolat, il n'avait pourtant VRAIMENT rien de déplaisant. Mais on savait que les histoires de couples dans ce groupe étaient parfaitement incompréhensibles.

Loane Paterson avait suivit de près. La maman du groupe, celle à qui on se confie, à qui ont fait confiance, et celle qui nous rappelle sans cesse de faire nos devoirs au lieu de jouer aux échecs. Elle appartenait à Gryffondor et ses amis avaient renoncé à essayer de différencier ses trois frères, des triplés, qui étaient en 7eme dans la même maison. Elle avait deux autres petites sœurs, qui n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard, un père Auror plus qu'absent et une mère Médicomage accro aux cachets.

Mais continuons leur histoire.

Ils avaient donc trouver un compartiment et avaient déjà commencer le récit de leurs vacances respectives. Depuis 5 ans maintenant, ils se retrouvaient dans le même compartiment le 1er septembre et ils se posaient LA question…

- Quelle est la chose la plus folle que vous avez faite ses vacances-ci ? demanda Peter.

Chacun réfléchit et ce fut Ellen qui parla la première :

- Comme vous savez, j'ai été au camp d'entraînement de Quidditch que mon père dirige et …

- Il est pas réservé aux garçons ?

- Si mais je l'ai convaincu de me laisser y aller. Il n'a pas été déçu… J'ai réussi la feinte de Wronski !

Les garçons sifflèrent d'admiration. Le talent d'Ellen comme attrapeuse n'était plus à prouver.

- Moi, commença Agena, c'était à mon camp d'été aussi. J'animais les 5-8 ans avec un autre garçon…

- Eeeeeeeeet? l'encouragea Lily.

- Ça ne te suffit pas? Fit Agena avec un clin d'œil.

- Suivant ! ria Loane.

- J'ai quitté ma famille pour aller habiter chez James.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Sirius.

- … Tu as fait quoi ? fit Remus.

- Je n'en pouvais plus ! s'écria Sirius. Ils m'on fait pire que d'habitude et…

- Comment ça, pire ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

L'ambiance joyeuse et amicale d'il y a quelques minutes était bien loin.

- Qui est partant pour une bataille explosive ? fit Ellen en sortant son paquet de cartes.

Le chemin continua dans une ambiance plus relax, mais ils restaient quand même tous mal à l'aise.

_**A la sortie de la Grande Salle, le soir même.**_

- Han c'était looooong ! se plaignit Agena.

- Et c'est quoi cette soudaine idée de _bals_ ? fit Ellen en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- C'est pour le rapprochement des maisons, informa Remus. Les garçons sont obligés d'inviter une fille qui n'est pas dans la même maison.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sirius. Je prends Agena !!

- Qui te dis que je suis d'accord, Sirius Black ?

- Parce que justement, je suis Sirius Black ! Et si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais n'importe laquelle de celles qui se traînent à mes pieds…

- T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

- C'est finit maintenant ? stoppa Lily, agacée.

- Ouuuuh la préfète sort ses griffes ! Doucement tigresse… Gardes-en pour moi ! fit James avec un clin d'œil.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

- Mais c'est bien les bals ! fit Agena. La fête, la nourriture, les robes…

- Les _robes_ ?

- Oui, Ellen, les robes… Tu ne comptais pas venir en costard ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Agena secoua la tête et ses cheveux ondulèrent gracieusement.

- Que diriez-vous d'une petite Salle Sur Demande pour ce premier soir, mh ?

- Lily et moi, on doit faire nos rondes… dit Remus, dépité. Mais demain, on ne doit pas. On remet ça ?

- Ok… Bonne nuit tout le monde ! fit Agena en adressant un petit signe de la main au groupe.

- Ouais bonne nuit, fit Ellen en partant de son côté.

_Chapitre assez court… Mais c'est le but d'une intro, hein ? _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser ! _


	2. Episode 1 : La nouvelle

**Episode 1 **

Ellen venait d'entrer dans sa Salle Commune quand quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et reversa une chaise.

- Hugo ! Merde tu m'as fait peur ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les biceps.

- Comment va notre garçon manqué national depuis le camp ? rit celui-ci en se frottant le bras.

Hugo Karlson était un étudiant d'Amérique qui correspondait depuis un long moment avec Joshua, le frère d'Ellen. Il était arrivé cet été et resterait en Angleterre pendant une durée indéterminée. Il avait été au camp d'entraînement et s'était retrouvé dans l'équipe B avec Ellen, au poste de batteur. Le courant avait vite passé entre eux deux et ils avaient passé l'été ensemble.

- Ça gère, ça gère et notre batteur battu ?

- J'étais meilleur que l'autre ! La preuve, on a gagné le tournoi du camp grâce à moi !

- Ou pas ! Qui c'est qui a attraper le Vif après seulement 5 minutes de jeu ?

- Oh ça va, hein…

Ellen rit et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? fit Hugo.

- Mh… Vas-y toujours.

- Tu saurais parler de moi à Smith, la capitaine de l'équipe ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que avoir fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de son école c'est bien vu sur un CV, surtout si je veux aller à la Quidditch High School of London l'an prochain…

- Tu veux aller à Quidditch High School ? L'Unif' de sport ?!

- Oui… Et je sais bien qu'ils viennent dans les collèges comme le notre pour voir les bons joueurs et faire des pré-sélections alors…

- Oui, je peux essayer de convaincre Camilla de te prendre… Un de nos batteurs est parti l'an dernier. Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à Joshua ?

- Ton frère a peur que je lui fasse concurrence, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vois, fit Ellen en riant. A tient qui voilà justement ! Eh, Camilla ! l'apostropha Ellen.

La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle se retourna et sourit à son Attrapeuse.

- Ah, Ellen ! J'ai reçu ta lettre concernant le camp d'entraînement… Ça s'est bien passé ?

- C'était parfait ! D'ailleurs… Je te présente Hugo, l'étudiant des Etats-Unis. Hugo Karlson - Camilla Smith, Camilla Smith – Hugo Karlson. Il voudrait savoir si le poste de batteur était toujours libre.

- Il l'est ! Je commence les sélections de batteurs samedi. Je t'y attends, Karlson ! Pour le reste de l'équipe, on garde la même que l'an dernier. Ellen, je peux te parler ?

- Oui ?

- Seule à seule… dit elle en regardant Hugo.

- Okay… Bye, girls !

- Ce Hugo… Il est comment ?

- Il joue bien. Je pense que ce serait un plus dans l'équipe…

- Non mais je veux dire… Vous avez l'air proches !

- Camilla… tu te souviens à qui tu parles, là ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ellen Morvan, la fille totalement insensible aux charmes des plus beaux garçons du monde… Et tu en penses quoi, de l'américain ?

- J'en pense rien. Je pense que c'est juste un bon batteur et un bon AMI.

- Okay, okay… Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre nouveau batteur !

- Parfait, alors ! On se voit samedi pour les sélections ?

- Oui… D'ici là, parle de moi à ton batteur !

- J'essayerai ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère, par hasard ?

- Si… Il est sortit de la Salle il y a deux minutes avec une fille.

- Il n'a pas perdu son temps, cette année ! s'exclama Ellen. C'est pas croyable ! Dans deux jours, la pauvre fille ira pleurer dans un coin parce qu'il l'a plaquée. Si j'étais une fille…

- Tu ES une fille.

- Oui enfin, si j'étais une fille qui n'était pas sa sœur, je ne m'intéresserais même pas à lui !

- Ellen, tu ne t'intéresses à aucun garçon.

- Tout juste ! Et je suis sûre que la moitié des filles de la terre feraient mieux de faire pareil !

Camilla ria et laissa Ellen pour aller parler avec Hugo.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et Remus faisaient leur ronde. Le couvre-feu était passé de plus de dix minutes et donc, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs.

Les deux amis parlaient de leurs vacances tout en riant aux péripéties qu'ils leur étaient arrivées chacun de leur côté.

- … Et Pétunia s'est retrouvée couverte de farine ! Tu aurais dû voir ça…Loane et moi, on a fait fort sur ce coup là ! Je te montrerai une photo…

Remus riait et il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Oh Merlin, ça va Remus ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que…

- La pleine lune, c'était avant-hier…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suivais les pleines lunes sur mon calendrier pendant les vacances. Tu n'as pas remarqué que mes lettres arrivaient souvent le jour après ?

- Tu penses vraiment à tout !

Ils tournèrent à un coin et là, ils tombèrent sur deux personnes dans une démonstration affective disons… Très démonstrative et très affective.

- Hum, hum.

Ils se stoppèrent et se séparèrent bien vite.

- Joshua ?! s'exclama Lily.

Le frère d'Ellen était en effet prit sur le fait avec sa nouvelle conquête. Lily reçu un coup au ventre. Elle avait toujours trop apprécié Joshua qu'il ne l'aura fallut.

- Tiens, salut Lily ! dit-il, semblant soulagé de voir que ce n'était qu'elle.

- Que… commença la rousse.

- Retournez dans votre Salle Commune, s'il vous plaît. Le couvre-feu est maintenant dépassé depuis vingt minutes.

- Ecoute Lupin, il y a moyen qu'on s'arrange, non ?

Lily ne disait rien et fixait la fille de ses yeux verts.

- Morvan, retourne dans ta Salle sinon je te retire des points. Tu sais que j'ai le droit de le faire.

- Okay, c'est bon… Viens, Mady.

Il prit la fille par la main et elle gloussa, sûrement très excitée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Ils s'en allèrent vers leur Salle Commune et Lily se laissa glisser contre un mur.

- On en pince pour l'aîné Morvan ? fit Remus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Tu me croirais si je te répondais non ?

- …Non.

Lily soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

- C'est stupide… Hein ?

- Non. On a tous nos passes « amour » hein ! Allais debout, mon enfant !

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à repartir vers leur Salle Commune. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le jeune concierge et sa femme, Mr et Mrs Rusard. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et poursuivirent leur route.

- Ouiii ! J'ai encore gagné, Sirius !

Pendant que Loane faisait une petite danse de la victoire pour fêter sa première victoire de l'année aux échecs, Sirius examinait les pièces adversaires de près.

- Je suis sûre que ce jeu est truqué !

La reine blanche lui piqua son épée dans la joue.

- Ouille ! Il est vraiment très agressif, ton jeu !

- Ce sont mes frères qui me l'ont offert.

- Ils te font des cadeaux dangereux pour la santé de tes amis ! Renie-les !

- Sirius, va dormir.

- Non !

Loane leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit dans un sofa, à côté de James.

- Dis donc porc-épic, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Porc-épic ?

- Tu as vu tes cheveux ?

James essaya vainement de les aplatir avec la paume de sa main.

- Abandonne. En plus, ce surnom te va plutôt bien ! lui fit Loane en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai, Jamesie ! En plus, Lily a déjà laissé entendre qu'elle adorait quand tu passais ta main dedans pour les décoiffer, fit Sirius.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tout vrai.

James sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Comme ça ?

- Par-fait.

- Un vrai sex-symbol ! rit Peter.

- Merci, je n'en demandais pas tant ! dit James avec une petite courbette.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire et Loane décréta qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle monta dans son dortoir, non sans dire au revoir à ses triplés de frères.

Agena se jeta sur son lit et regarda le plafond de son lit à baldaquins. La nouvelle qu'elle avait apprit pendant les vacances refit surface. Elle n'avait pas encore osé le dire à ses amis… Ils avaient l'air si heureux de se retrouver ! Surtout Sirius… Elle leur dirait, c'est sûr, mais pas maintenant. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit et s'endormit sans même se mettre en pyjama.

- Debouuuuuuuut !

Une masse tomba lourdement sur Lily.

- Grmpf.

- Allais ! Allais ! Allais ! Je ne tiens pas à être en retard pour le premier jour de cours, hop hop hop !

Lily tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie puis sur son radio-réveil.

- Loane… Il est 6h30 ! Les cours commencent à 9h00 !

Et elle s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Oui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'arrives jamais à te lever en moins d'une demi-heure, qu'il te faut une demi-heure dans la salle de bain et encore une demi-heure pour trouver tes habits – alors qu'on porte un uniforme ! On rajoute une demi-heure de petit-déjeuner et une demi-heure de dispute avec James. Voilà c'est l'heure d'aller en cours !

Lily la regarda, les yeux tout fermés de fatigue et laissa tomber sa tête sur le coussin.

- Tu me fatigues, avec tes calculs compliqués.

- Pourtant de nous deux, c'est toi qui a Arithmancie !

- Oui mais ça, c'est simple.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui es compliquée, Tigresse !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Paterson !

Et un oreiller alla s'écraser sur la tête de Loane.

- Hey ! Attends voir un peu !

Une lutte acharnée débuta entre les deux. Peu à peu, les autres filles du dortoir se réveillèrent sous les cris des filles et prirent part à la bataille. Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert d'un duvet blanc et les cinq filles étaient couchées par terre, à bout de souffle.

- Prem's à la salle de bain ! cria Lily.

D'un même mouvement, elles se ruèrent vers la porte de la salle d'eau mais ce fut Loane qui triompha.

Elle en sortit 10 minutes plus tard et Mary Brimson, une fille du dortoir, passa devant le nez de Lily avec un grand sourire « Vas-y que j'te pique ta place ! ». Loane vérifia l'heure.

- 7h15, Evans… Je pense que tu devras te passer de dispute.

Elle passa la porte et un oreiller alla s'écraser là où elle se trouvait un dixième de secondes plus tôt.

- Potter ! crièrent trois voix à l'unisson.

James, accompagné de Sirius, Remus et Peter, se retourna. Les trois frères de Loane arrivaient en courrant derrière lui.

- Salut, fit James en serrant trois poignées de main.

- On ne sait pas si Loane t'as prévenu, mais les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch ont lieu ce soir à 18h au terrain, fit Tom.

- Très bien… Lequel de vous trois est le capitaine ?

- A vrai dire, dit Luca, ils n'ont pas su choisir. On est tous les trois co-capitaines !

- De toutes façon, je crois que je n'aurais pas su faire la différence ! ria James.

Luca, Tom et Matthew occupaient respectivement les places de batteur, gardien et poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. James, quand à lui, était aussi poursuiveur.

Ellen se réveilla en sursaut et tapa sur son réveille-matin moldu qui criait une musique beaucoup trop remuante pour le matin (Lily lui avait offert en lui expliquant que c'était une machine merveilleusement bien conçue).

- Stupide machin pourri, râla-t-elle.

Elle adressa un bonjour poli aux filles de son dortoir. Celles-ci avaient pris l'habitude de la laisser aller dans la salle de bain en première, vu qu'elle ne prenait pas plus de dix minutes. A peine Ellen eut-elle ouvert l'armoire au dessus de l'évier qu'une pile de maquillages et de crèmes en tout genre lui tomba dessus.

- Stupides machins pourris !

Elle les tapa tous par terre et pris rapidement une douche.

Elle enfila son pantalon d'uniforme (elle avait catégoriquement refusé de porter une jupe) et desserra un peu sa cravate. Elle mis nonchalamment son sac en bandoulière et ne prit même pas la peine de se coiffer.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles mais se trébucha dans le sac d'une première année.

- Stupide machin pourriiiiiii ! s'énerva-t-elle en shootant dans le dit sac.

Heureusement pour elle mais surtout pour la première année, son frère arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avant qu'elle n'ait totalement dégommé la pauvre sacoche. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien : Josh était typé, blond aux yeux bleus.

- Sur les nerfs, p'tite sœur ? railla celui-ci.

Ellen se contenta de lui faire une langue.

- Quel sens de la répartie !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sens de la répartie, frérot ?

- Non, dis ?

- Il dit que moi au moins je ne suis pas jalouse de mon américain de correspondant !

- Qu'est ce que ton sens de la répartie veut dire par là ?

- Que tu n'as pas voulu parler de lui à Camilla pour qu'il rentre dans l'équipe !

Son frère soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Allais Josh, raconte ce qui ne va pas avec lui.

- Je…Je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir encore en plus dans l'équipe !

- Comment ça ?

- Il est déjà à la maison, à l'école, dans la même maison que moi, mes amis le trouvent formidable, même toi tu as l'air de mieux t'entendre avec lui qu'avec moi ! Je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit batteur avec moi dans cette équipe…

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es jaloux de Hugo !

- Mais naaaan !

- Josh, tu sais très bien que tes amis ne te laisseront jamais tomber ! Et moi ? Tu es mon frère ! Jamais personne ne te remplacera hein !

- Tu crois ?

- Bon, arrête ton numéro de pauvre enfant abandonné, maintenant, vu ?

- Vu ! Tu vois, c'est toi qui vas mal et c'est moi qu'on réconforte !

Joshua attrapa la tête de sa petite sœur et frotta dessus avec son poing.

- Arrête tout de suite ! Allais !!

- Ton ami là, Lupin, il m'a pris en flag' hier avec Mady.

Ellen pensa direct à Lily. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour son frère et si Remus était là, elle aussi.

- …Mady ?

- Ouais. Mady Pirson, ma nouvelle copine.

- Pirson le pot de peinture ?!

- Ne la juge pas sur les apparences ! C'est une fille intelligente et…

- Joshouneeeet ! retentit une voix criarde, suivie d'un gloussement.

- Intelligente hein ?

Ellen leva les yeux au ciel et partit pendant que Mady disait bonjour à son frère d'une façon aussi démonstrative que hier soir.

- Dégoûtant.

Agena s'avançait vers la classe de Divination, accompagnée de Peter. Ils étaient les deux seuls du groupe à avoir repris cette matière et comme il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, les quatre maisons étaient rassemblées au même cours. Peter parce qu'il avait toujours eu des résultats satisfaisants et Agena parce qu'elle avait toujours eu une fascination pour les boules de cristal et qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec le professeur.

- Entrez, mes enfants, entrez…

Agena ne reconnut pas la voix de Mr Arto. Elle entra dans la salle de classe et fut choquée de voir les changements qu'elle avait subit durant l'été. Les chaises rembourrées bleues marine avaient été échangées avec des gros poufs d'un rose criard et l'atmosphère aurait pu être mystérieuse si elle n'empestait pas le parfum bon marché et qu'il y ferait un peu moins lourd. Des châles violets et bordeaux avaient été déposées sur toutes les lampes et un horrible grand machin brillant était mis dans un coin de la pièce.

- C'est quoi ce truc dans le fond de la classe ? chuchota Peter à Agena, qui secoua la tête.

Le grand machin brillant se mit à bouger et même, à parler.

- Je vous ai vu arriver en observant ma boule, ce matin. Votre venue était prévue, mes enfants… Asseyez-vous, prenez place…

Agena commençait vraiment à étouffer et desserra un peu sa cravate.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, fit celle-ci, mais où est Mr Arto ?

- Oh, ma pauvre enfant…

Agena roula des yeux. Cette prof l'horripilait déjà.

- Le ministère a réquisitionné Mr Arto pour ses qualités de logique et de décryptage astrologique. C'est un grand honneur pour le professeur Arto, savez-vous…

- Professeur, pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas allée aussi ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.

Elle resta quelques secondes sans voix et ses yeux se plissèrent derrière ses énormes lunettes en fond de bouteille. Elle finit par déclarer d'une voix plus dure qu'auparavant que le ministère n'avait pas encore reconnut l'immensité de ses pouvoirs. Peter et Agena eurent un rictus moqueur. Le cours se poursuivit et quand le professeur ……… prédit à Agena qu'elle perdrait tous ses cheveux le mois prochain, Peter ne put retenir un fou rire sonore.

- Mr Pettigrow, c'est cela ?

Peter acquiesça, des larmes de rire aux yeux.

- Vous feriez bien de ne pas trop vous lier d'amitié avec lui, Miss Parker. Il ne vous sera pas toujours fidèle.

Peter cessa instantanément de rire et fixa la femme d'un air de défit.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

Toute la classe était à présent retournée vers la table de Peter. Il était rare de le voir s'énerver mais il ne fallait jamais mettre en doute sa fidélité envers ses amis.

- Une bonne voyante de dévoile jamais l'intégralité de ses secrets. Le mystère qui l'entoure en serait détruit.

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit et Peter partit rapidement sans attendre Agena. Il ne manqua pas de renverser un service de tasses à thé en sortant (il cassa le rose, évidemment).

Une semaine plus tard, tout le petit groupe s'était retrouvé dans la Salle Sur Demande. C'était Lily qui avait pu choisir l'endroit. Elle avait imaginer une pièce avec un feu, plein de fauteuils avec plein de coussins. Avec une ambiance de bien être. Et c'était réussi. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'ils y étaient et ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de respecter le couvre feu.

Agena se questionnait. Devait-elle leur dire maintenant ? Encore une fois, ils semblaient tous si heureux ! Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de peine. Une fois de plus, elle recula l'échéance.

- Alors 'Gena, fit Lily, sortant la blonde de ses pensées. Tu as repéré ta première cible de l'année ?

Agena se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- …Peut-être !

- Pfff… C'est bien une conversation de filles, ça ! fit Sirius.

- Hey ! s'offensa Ellen.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais dire de filles _féminines_.

- Et si on rentrait ? coupa Lily, qui voyait bien que la conversation allait empirer.

- Tu commences à prendre ton rôle de préfète au sérieux, dis moi, railla James.

- James, tu retournes dans la Salle Commune ou je te retire des points !

- Voyez-vous ça ? Si tu m'accompagnes, jolie Lily, je suis d'accord !

- Très bien !

Et à la surprise générale, elle prit James par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

Le lendemain matin, Lily, Loane et Agena discutaient de tout et de rien, en marchant dans le parc. Comme elles, beaucoup d'élèves profitaient du soleil encore chaud pour le mois de septembre. Ellen parlait avec son frère et Hugo pas loin avec de grands gestes. Lily se rappela de la conversation d'hier et demanda à Agena :

- Dis-moi, 'Gena, c'était qui le garçon dont tu parlais hier ? Ta nouvelle proie ?

Agena avait souvent fait sentir que les garçons étaient comme des jouets pour elle. « _On est jeunes, profitons-en ! _»

Agena jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Loane et répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches :

- Un des frères Paterson.

Loane, surprise, laissa tomber tous ses livres à terre.

- QUI ?

- Un de tes frères, Lo', répondit-elle, l'air fière de son coup.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Ils sont vachement bien foutus tous les trois…

Loane fulminait.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Tu sortirais avec un d'eux une semaine et puis tu le jetterais comme une ordure ! Je sais comment tu marches, Agena ! Tu ne tiens pas en place quand il s'agit de mecs !

- Je crois qu'ils sont assez grands pour décider tout seuls, Lo'…

- Ne t'approche pas de mes frères ! dit Loane en haussant le ton et se mettant face à Agena.

- J'aurais un de tes frères. Et plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- J'ai très bien entendu. Mais quand il s'agit de mecs, comme tu dis, je ne tiens pas en place. Pas d'amitié qui compte.

Lily regarda Agena avec des yeux ronds. Elle en avait déjà fait des coups bas, mais jamais à Loane. Et quand il s'agit de sa famille, il ne faut pas jouer avec…

- Ecoute moi bien, ma p'tite blonde, commença Loane.

Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour d'elles.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tous les garçons de l'école, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Mais laisse mes frères tranquilles !

- Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai besoin de défis ! Les frères Paterson ont la réputation d'être inaccessibles… Je voudrais juste vérifier ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Loane, ne fais pas attention... tenta de la résonner Lily, qui n'aimait pas trop être sous les feux de la rampe.

- Non ! Pas cette fois ! J'en ai marre d'être la gentille !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, ici ? fit une voix. Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas le centre de votre attention ?

Sirius venait d'arriver dans le cercle et fut étonné de voir Loane fusiller Agena du regard. Agena qui paraissait très fière d'elle.

- Préfète parfaite ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Sirius. Et laisse tomber c'est une histoire de filles.

- Waw ! J'adore ça ! Quand est ce qu'elles vont se battre en s'arrachant tous leurs habits ?

Tous les gens présents rirent et Sirius parut satisfait d'être de nouveau le nombril du monde.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe !

Plusieurs personnes étaient encore arrivées.

- Elle veut se faire un de mes frères ! rugit Loane.

- Hein ? firent plusieurs voix.

- Héhé on parle de nous ! fit Luca en rentrant dans le cercle. Matthew qu'en penses-tu ?

- Mh… Non. Trop… Blonde. Tom ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir… Non. Trop… Populaire. Luca ?

- Peut-être. Attends… Non. Trop… Pas à mon goût.

Au fur et à mesure, Agena perdait son sourire assuré.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, les gars ! rit Sirius.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru les rangs masculins. Agena retrouva toute son assurance.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, tout simplement, fit remarquer Tom. Regarde, ça c'est une jolie fille !

Il pointa Lily du doigt. Celle-ci, se rendant compte du compliment, prit la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Tout à fait ! renchérirent Luca et Matthew.

Lily aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

- Et on ne dit pas ça parce que tu es la meilleure amie de notre Loane préférée.

Les deux autre hochèrent la tête.

- Je… Euh… Merci alors… fit Lily d'une petite voix et avec un sourire timide.

Agena était ébahie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un trouverais Lily plus jolie qu'elle. Pas que c'était une laide fille, loin de là, mais… Ce n'était pas la même chose. James, lui, fulminait. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas dit à Lily qu'il la trouvait jolie ? Combien de fois ? Et elle n'avait jamais rougit !

- Très bien, fit Agena d'un ton léger. Mais je n'abandonne pas si facilement, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous verrez !

Elle fit voler ses cheveux et sortit du rond. Peu à peu, celui-ci se dissipa pour ne laisser que Sirius, Lily, James et les Paterson. Loane se tourna vers ses frères et leur sauta dans les bras.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs ! rit-elle en leur plaquant un bisou à chacun. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de trop la rabaisser.

- On dit juste dis ce qu'on pensait ! Au fait Potter, les entraînements de Quidditch auront lieu tous les mardis de 19 à 21h. Ok ?

James, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup du « Lily-jolie », se contenta d'acquiescer en serrant les dents. Sirius, qui avait évidemment tout remarquer, décida pour une fois de ne rien dire.

- Dans la lettre qui nous disait qu'on était capitaine, se rappela Luca, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il aurait une bonne nouvelle pour les joueurs. Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être !

- Il en parlera sûrement dans pas longtemps, se contenta de dire Matthew en haussant les épaules.

**_Effectivement, le vendredi d'après à l'heure du petit-déjeuner… _**

- S'il vous plait ! fit Dumbledore.

Il frappa dans les mains et en quelques secondes, il eut un silence presque complet.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !


	3. Episode 2 : Nouvelle, poursuiveur et

**Episode 2 : nouvelle, poursuiveurs et dessins (ok... Je vais m'appliquer à trouver des bons titres --°)**

_- S'il vous plait ! fit Dumbledore. _

_Il frappa dans les mains et en quelques secondes, il eut un silence presque complet._

_- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !_

- Je m'adresse plus particulièrement à tous les joueurs des équipes de Quidditch, mais tout le monde est bien sûr concerné. Comment vous le savez sûrement, un mage noir commence à prendre beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'il en soit autorisé. Oui, je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom, Voldemort est puissant. Trop puissant. Il est possible qu'une guerre se déclare entre le camp de bien et le camp du mal. Hors, en ses temps difficiles, l'amitié est la clé de tout. Ainsi, moi et sept directeurs des autres écoles de magie de Grande Bretagne, nous avons décidé d'organiser un tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles.

La nouvelle fit exploser les joueurs de joie.

- Nous organiserons des sélections pour constituer la meilleure équipe possible. Elles auront lieu demain et dimanche matin. Vous recevrez chacun une feuille d'inscription lors de la première heure de cours de cette journée. Il n'y a aucune obligation de participation. Une urne sera placée dans chacune des Salles Communes. Oh, une dernière chose ! La compétition n'est autorisée qu'à partir de la quatrième année pour des raisons spécifiques dont vous n'avez aucun besoin de savoir. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit !

Un brouhaha terrible s'éleva dans la Grande Salle à lui suite de sa déclaration. Tous les joueurs parlaient avidement du tournoi et chacun était sûr d'avoir sa chance. James se précipita sur Ellen et lui dit en la secouant :

- Tu **dois** être l'attrapeuse !

- Et toi un des poursuiveurs !

- Tu n'as aucune chance, Potter.

James se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ennemi.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça, Beckett ?

- Parce que moi et les autres de Serpentard, on compte s'inscrire. Donc, tu n'as aucune chance. Dois-je te rappeler que ton équipe a perdu 170 – 60 l'an dernier contre nous ?

- Un de vos batteurs avait frappé notre attrapeur quand il a vu le vif !

- Et dois-je te rappeler, Beckett, fit Ellen, que mon équipe a gagné 250 à 20 contre la tienne en finale ?

- Tiens, Morveux ! Tu viens au secours du petit Potty ?

- Je ne viens pas à son secours, je te rafraîchissais juste la mémoire, Biquette.

James ne se retint pas de rire.

- Comment as-tu salit mon nom, traite à son sang ?

- Bi-que-tte, épela Ellen comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais et partit, suivit de sa bande de Serpentards. Ellen soupira et voulu se lever mais James l'en empêcha.

- Euh…Ellen ? Pourquoi il a dit que tu étais une traite à ton sang ?

Ellen soupira de nouveau et sembla exaspérée par la question.

- Biquette et moi, on se connaît depuis tous petits. Nos parents étaient amis au collège mais ils ont finit par ne plus s'entendre parce que les siens haïssaient les moldus et mes parents à moi, ils voulaient vivre comme eux. A l'école, j'ai la magie, à la maison, je suis une presque-moldue ! Et depuis que les Beckett ont appris ça, c'est la grosse guerre inter-familialle. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

- Euh…Oui, merci.

Sirius, assit à côté d'un James qui ne tenait plus en place, assistait à sa première heure de cours. Le professeur Flitwick distribuait les formulaires d'inscription pour le tournoi. Sirius parcourut rapidement la feuille… Il hésitait. Il n'avait jamais « officiellement » joué au Quidditch mais le challenge le tentait. Après tout… Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Il remplit rapidement les cases avant de s'arrêter à « Poste convoité dans l'équipe ». Quel poste voulait-il occuper ? Sûrement pas poursuiveur. James le tuerait. Et pas attrapeur. Là, ce serait Ellen qui le tuerait. Ou pire… Qui sait ce qu'Ellen est cap' de faire ?! Bref, passons. Il réfléchit encore un instant et prit sa décision. Il inscrivit rapidement son poste à l'endroit adéquat, plia le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche. Il jeta un œil a James qui avait du mal à remplit le formulaire tellement il était excité ! Il finit par faire une énorme tache d'encre. Il jura un bon coup et Remus lui fila sa fiche d'inscription.

Loane était assise à une table de la bibliothèque, tentant de terminer un devoir de métamorphose. Agena rentra dans la pièce, non sans attirer des regards. Elle s'assit à la table de Loane qui n'eut même pas un regard pour elle. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça. Agena en eut vite marre et s'écria :

- T'as gagner, je m'excuse ! Contente ?

Loane sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

- Miss Parker, je sais que la bibliothèque n'est pas votre endroit de prédilection mais je vous prierais d'aller régler vos comptes avec miss Paterson hors de ma bibliothèque, grinça Pince.

Loane ramassa ses affaires et sortit, suivie d'Agena. Elle adressa un sourire aimable à la bibliothécaire, qui lui rendit.

- Dis donc, t'as la côte avec Pince ! Tu dois être la seule élève sur qui elle ne crie pas !

- C'est parce que c'est ma cousine.

- …Pince… L'horrible chose qui nous sert de bibliothécaire…est ta cousine ?!

- Oui. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu as dit tantôt à la bibliothèque ? J'ai pas bien entendu… fit Loane avec un grand sourire.

Agena roula ses yeux bleus. Elle détestait s'abaisser à faire des excuses à quelqu'un. Surtout si ça concernait un garçon… En l'occurrence, trois garçons, qui se trouve qui plus est être les frères de la Gryffondor.

- Je suis désolée.

- Deeee ?

- Tu en profites vraiment, tu sais ?

- Je sais.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir pu prétendre que je sortirais avec un de tes frères. La prochaine fois, je te demanderais de signer un papier avant !

- C'est bon, je t'excuse ! Chançarde !

- On évite une scène devant la moitié de l'école, la fois prochaine ?

- Ok. On s'appellera pour se dire l'heure et l'endroit !

C'est sur cette bonne ambiance que les deux filles avancèrent vers la Grande Salle en riant.

- Regarde-les, dit Peter à Lily. On dirait que ça va mieux entre elles !

- C'est sûr que depuis quelques jours, c'était pas la joie !

- Pas la joie ? Tu ris ! J'avais peur de me retrouver entre les deux ... Tu as vu leurs regards avadakedavrants ?!

Peter essaya de les imiter mais la seule réaction que cela produit chez Lily fut un fou rire.

- Ça ne te va pas, le rôle de méchant, Pete !

Peter, qui n'avait pas envie d'être de cet avis, se jeta sur Lily et l'assena de chatouilles.

- Ok, ok ! Tu es méchant !

Sirius parlait avec Lily. Ils marchaient vers leur cours d'Arithmancie quand Sirius se rappela avoir oublier son livre dans le dortoir.

- Tu viens vite le chercher avec moi ?

Lily aquiesça. Heureusement pour eux, la tour Gryffondor n'était pas loin et ils arrivèrent vite dans la chambre des Maraudeurs. Lily contempla la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de constater :

- Waow ! C'est vrai bordel ici ! C'est pire que chez nous…

- Normal. C'est pas bordélique, une fille.

- Tu crois vraiment ça, Sirius ?

- Ben…Oui. Mais vu le ton que tu viens d'employer, je me trompe peut-être !

Lily rit et entreprit de chercher le livre avec Sirius. Elle prit un bouquin au hasard sur le sol et plusieurs feuilles en tombèrent. Elle regarda rapidement Sirius et vit qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle ramassa les feuilles mais ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Des dessins ! De superbes crayonnés. Elle reconnut Sirius, James, Peter, Remus mais aussi d'autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

- Waow… laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Oui, je suis, c'est un vrai bordel ici, répliqua Sirius en fouillant sous son lit.

- A qui est ce livre, Sirius ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

- A Remus. Fais gaffe, il y tient à mort. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Lily se promit d'enquêter un peu auprès de Remus dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée retentit, James courut hors de la classe, presque en faisant des bons. Ses amis le regardèrent avec un grand sourire pendant que le chevelu se précipitait dans la Salle Commune. Il repéra directement l'urne et y déposa son papier.

- On ne saura plus le tenir jusqu'à demain, remarqua Remus.

- Han… Il ne va pas dormir de la nuit ! gémit Sirius.

- Je l'ai mis, je l'ai mis, je l'ai mis ! scandait le binoclard en faisant une petite danse de la victoire. Vous viendrez tous me voir, n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé, James… Mais je rentre à l'infirmerie demain matin, répondit tristement Remus. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir ratatiner les autres !

Peter calcula rapidement sur ses doigts et en déduisit que Remus avait raison. La pleine lune tombait la nuit de samedi à dimanche et sa condition de loup-garou l'empêchait d'assister aux sélections. On le voyait déjà sur son visage, Remus était épuisé. Cependant Peter lui promis d'enregistrer le passage de James sur ses multiplettes.

Comme l'avait prédit Sirius, James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, pensant aux sélections de demain et exposant à ses amis les passes précises qu'il allait faire. Sirius ne lui avait pas dit qu'il comptait y participer… Autant lui faire la surprise non ?

Mais l'esprit de Sirius n'était pas occupé à cela pour le moment. Il pensait à son frère. Regulus était en quatrième à Serpentard et Sirius voyait bien qu'il changeait peu à peu… Et pas vraiment en bien. L'influence des Serpentard avait terriblement agi chez lui et à présent, il ne lui disait même plus bonjour… Sirius se leva et sortit de la chambre, prétextant qu'il avait oublié son devoir à la Salle Commune mais Peter et Remus voyaient bien que ce n'était pas ça. Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Sirius descendit donc et fut soulager de voir que la pièce était vide. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, face au feu. Il se plongea dans ses pensées. Son frère… Un des seuls membres de sa famille qui l'avait aimé. A présent, lui aussi le reniait. Sirius se sentait abandonné. Peut-être que s'émanciper n'était pas la meilleure solution ? Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un descendre les marches. Ni ce même quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Par contre, il entendit très distinctement :

- Sirius… Tu pleures ?

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Loane avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Loane en fut plus que surprise : Sirius n'était pas du tout le genre de garçon qui laisse entrevoir ses émotions. Enfin… Pas ce genre d'émotions. Et surtout pas pleurer. Elle se doutait que voir pleurer Sirius Black relevait du miracle. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dégagea de ses bras se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tu veux parler, Sirius ?

Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

- Alors je vais te laisser, tu as sûrement besoin d'être seul, fit-elle en se levant, la main sur son l'épaule de son ami. Mais Sirius la tira en arrière par son poignet.

- Non, reste… fit-il d'une voix rauque, la voix qu'on a après avoir pleurer.

Sirius entreprit alors de tout expliquer à Loane. Ce que ses parents lui faisaient subir, sa fugue, l'amitié secrète avec son frère, son délaissement soudain, sa peur de l'inconnu, son sentiment de solitude…

Loane l'écoutait avec attention. Réconforter les gens qui vont mal, c'était son domaine. Quand il eut fini, elle tenta de trouver une solution.

- Tu ne voudrais pas parler avec ton frère ?

- Bien sûr que si, soupira-t-il. Mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre.

- Je comprends. Mais James est comme un frère pour toi aussi…

- Ce n'est pas pareil. J'avais besoin de Regulus… Il était une partie de moi ! J'ai grandis avec lui ! Evidemment, il était traité comme l'enfant prodige. Pourtant quand j'étais avec lui, je ne me sentais pas inférieur. Il n'avait jamais profité de cette supériorité. C'était la seule chose qui me faisait rester chez moi. On a toujours été tous les deux... Comment est ce que je peux faire sans lui?

- Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça. C'est à lui.

Sur ces paroles, Loane se leva et laissa Sirius dans ses réflexions.

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle a raison…

Ellen n'avait pas su s'endormir avant bien tard dans la nuit (ou bien tôt dans la journée, selon le point de vue). Le radio réveil de Lily la réveilla de nouveau en sursaut (« _stupide machin pourri_ _! »_). Elle le tapa par terre, et se leva. Elle avait mal au ventre. Le mal qu'elle avait avant chaque match. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avalerait rien. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant d'être interceptée par Camilla Smith.

- Ellen ! Quel hasard de te croiser ici !

- Camilla, il est huit heures, j'habite dans ce château toute l'année et là, il est l'heure de déjeuner et on est dans le couloir de notre Salle Commune. Ce n'est** pas** un hasard de se croiser ici, non.

- Je vois, ta bonne humeur habituelle d'avant-match. C'est très bien ! Je t'encourage à fond !

- Tu t'es pas inscrite ?

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Le Quidditch, pour moi c'est un plaisir et pas une compétition.

- Chacun son truc.

- Je venais donc te souhaiter bonne chance et…

- …

- Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Tu as parlé de moi à Hugo ?

- Fais-le toi-même, Cam'.

Sur ce, elle poursuivit son chemin.

- Mes chers élèves !

Dumbledore s'était levé et attendait le silence. James gigotait sur sa chaise.

- L'ordre de passage des élèves a été décidé ! Il sera affiché sur le panneau dans chaque Salle Commune.

Dans un raclement de chaises au sol, les inscrits accoururent dans leur Salle Commune, James à la tête des Gryffondors.

- Matthew Paterson, non… Mary Brimson, non… Sirius Black, non plus… Ju… Quoi ?! Sirius Black ?! Sirius ! appela James. Tu t'es inscrit sans me le dire ?!

- Euh… Surprise ! scanda Sirius en levant les bras.

- On en reparle. Tu passes à quatorze heure.

- Tu passes demain à seize heures, James ! lui cria un ami.

- Sirius, fit James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'était une surprise…

- Sirius… C'est génial ! cria James en lui sautant dans les bras. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne !

James monta les marches quatre à quatre et descendit trente secondes plus tard, armé de deux balais.

- Au fait, demanda James, quel poste tu as demandé ? Batteur ou gardien ?

- Poursuiveur.

……

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut… Dites-le moi :D

Les reviews… ça aide vous savez !


End file.
